


Q管严与F的纲

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 主CP：赤西仁×龟梨和也
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 本以为多年的苦恋终于能够开出美丽的小花，谁曾想竟被自己的教女无方活生生掰成了一颗无花果！No zuo no die的校董赤西先生为了通过审查，使出浑身解数，把龟梨老师的一家老小及其本人的上上下下都打点得心满意足。可是，怎么敌人的增殖能力，就跟打不死的强桑一样可怕？！赤龟同人轻喜剧《不靠谱与没脾气》第二季，大概会由若干个小故事组成的《Q管严与F的纲》——恭喜董事会通过决议，批准赤西董事长领衔主演咯！





	1. 再袭面包店 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 1：再袭面包店

位于六本木的高级公寓里，一户门口挂着“赤西”二字的人家里，一场寻常却又不寻常的拉锯战正在主卧房里上演——寻常的是，这种战役，基本上隔三差五就会打响一次。这不寻常的嘛……  
“嗯……该死的，放我下来！”  
“你觉得一个该死的人，还会乖乖听你的话吗？”  
知道赤西这家伙吃软不吃硬，龟梨只好忍辱负重，放下身段曲线救国。  
“那，那你好歹动一下……”  
只可惜，今天这招似乎对赤西也不太奏效。  
“我已经死了，动不了嗷——”  
作死的结果，就是被以公主抱的姿势坐在自己怀里的媳妇那只得空的手瞅准机会，狠狠在大腿上拧了一把。  
“哎哟，哎哟，疼死我，我，我……”  
本想趁势吐槽刚刚还巧舌如簧的赤西怎么突然舌头就不利索了，然而注意到男人又惊又奇的视线，龟梨心中暗道不妙，赶紧来了个猛回头——  
“カカ！”  
一个漂亮的助跑，一个完美的支持，一个标准的起跳——毫不费力一气呵成地完成全套动作，2016年度杰尼斯幼儿园运动会女子跳马冠军得主——赤西Theia稳稳当当地坐进了龟梨怀里。  
“唔！”  
“嗯！”  
这一下落地掌握得那叫一个恰到好处精妙准确，不止龟梨，就连赤西也难以自制地发出了一声痛——快——的呻吟！  
“トト！你又一个人霸占和和了！”  
什么叫我又……  
被刚刚那一下整得眼泪都飙了出来的赤西，欲哭无泪地看着咬牙切齿两手在被窝里摸来抓去的龟梨——  
【小和你干嘛？】  
【少废话！快拔出来！还有，我的短裤呢？】  
【我，我找找……啊，是这条吗？】  
龟梨一把抓过赤西手里的布料，也顾不得那么多了，配合着扭腰，三下两下套了上去。  
“和和，哎哟，哈哈……”  
被龟梨拱得从被子上骨碌一下滑了下去的Theia咯咯直笑，爬起来就要往被窝里钻。  
“哎哟，宝宝你干嘛？等，等一下……”  
好在龟梨成功拖延了大约5秒的时间，赤西也快手快脚地套上短，呃……  
“天啊，和和你瘦了？”  
Theia两只小脚在龟梨腿上蹬啊蹬的，一会儿踢到大腿肉上，一会儿蹬到布料外头。  
“和和你的裤裤怎么变大了这么多？Theia的脚脚都可以在里面玩过山车了！”  
Theia说着回过头来，一双大眼睛里饱含同情的泪光。  
“和和你工作千万不要太辛苦。我明天会好好跟那些小调皮蛋谈判，不让他们惹你操心。Theia也会乖乖的，自己吃饭按时睡觉……”  
“噗……噗……”  
原本应该欣慰“吾家有女初长成”的场景，身居最底下的赤西却忍不住喷了出来。他赶紧低下头，把脸埋到龟梨背后，可还是没能——  
“噗……唔！”  
【王八蛋！你给的是你的大裤衩吧？】  
【我怎么知道啊，黑咪嗒咚的那会儿——我说怎么身上这条这么“合身”呢？哎哟……别，别捏了，再捏该痿了！】  
【痿了最好！】  
龟梨愤愤不平地想，把Theia抱起来，让她站到自己腿上。她摸了摸Theia的头。  
“和和就知道，Theia对和和最好了！”  
“必须的！”  
Theia骄傲地点了点头。  
“所以Theia今晚可以跟和和睡么？Theia想听和和讲那个大王巡山的故事……”  
“呃……”  
【不要啊，小和！爱我——别走——】  
【看你买的好书！】  
回头狠狠地瞪了赤西一眼，龟梨笑眯眯地亲了亲Theia的额头。  
“和和可以陪Theia睡哦！来，Theia先下去，和和的裤子被你的小脚踹掉了都……”  
二话不说就把Theia抱出了被窝，弯腰放到地上，龟梨无视赤西的软磨硬抗，直接把他身上那条自己的内裤扒下来，套回到他原本的主人身上。  
【小和！算你狠！】  
【哼，爷爷我总有办法治你！】  
说着掀开被子下床，也不管赤西套没套回自己那条大裤衩，牵起Theia的手，有说有笑地往女儿的房间去了。可怜那主卧的king size大床上，徒留赤西一人在那儿怨夫撒野——  
“龟梨和也！你——等——着——”  
爷我还就不信了，这新仇旧恨不能跟你一起结算咯！


	2. 再袭面包店 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 1：再袭面包店

要说这赤西和龟梨的新仇旧恨，“旧恨”自不必说，就是那众所周知的Yellow Page了，那这“新仇”又是怎么回事呢？  
事情还得从一个月前，赤西家附近新开的面包房——Marueda说起。  
“欢迎光临。”  
这家面包房的师傅，是一个面相老师的大鼻子男生。虽然长相不能算英俊非凡，但还是相当耐看的。再加上态度温和服务贴心——当然，本身烤出来的面包和蛋糕，无论是味道还是造型，也绝对是一流水平！  
总而言之，才开张了一个月，这家面包房就已经远近闻名，粉丝无数了。  
不必说，这粉丝里自然也有龟梨和Theia这一大一小两只甜点控。  
“马叔叔！”  
听到和着清脆童音的风铃从门外响起，正在摆弄货架的男人笑眯眯地看向门口。  
“Theia，放学啦？”  
“嗯！”  
小女孩一蹦一跳地进了店，“叔叔阿姨哥哥姐姐”地叫了一圈，笑眯眯地坐上靠窗的小吧台。  
不一会儿，龟梨也跟着进了店。  
“欢迎光临。”  
直接将目光锁定到一进门的吧台，龟梨走过去，无奈地摸了摸Theia的脑袋。  
“又自动自觉了？跟Maru叔叔打过招呼没有？”  
“当然。Theia可是乖孩子呢！是吧？”  
中丸笑着帮准备好给Theia的点心端过来，摸了摸小女孩的头。 Theia忙不迭地点头，高兴地抓起小叉子，照着盘子里的樱桃蛋糕啊呜就是一口。  
“没礼貌。”  
龟梨轻弹了一下Theia的额头。  
“谢过叔叔没有？”  
“耶耶马猪猪（谢谢马叔叔）！”  
“什么鬼！”  
龟梨又好气又好笑地揉了揉Theia的头发。  
俗话说“天意弄人”，偏偏赤西那天正好开车从附近路过，偏偏他最近一直在苦恼为什么女儿的饭量好像没有以前大了，还有就是为什么幼儿园放学的时间比原来晚了……然后，就只是因为侧过头去，看多了那一眼——  
“我了个去！”  
要不是多年养成的良好驾驶习惯和娴熟的车技再加上迅猛的反应能力，他非一头怼到前面正慢悠悠过斑马线的老奶奶身上不可！  
“吱——”  
而就在赤西急刹车的那一刻，龟梨仿佛心有灵犀一般，抬头看了窗外一眼。


	3. 再袭面包店 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 1：再袭面包店

龟梨总觉得赤西最近有点奇怪——具体的也说不上来，就是直觉，而且这种奇怪，还不是看怪物那种奇怪，而是……带了一点敢怒不敢言的怨夫气质的……  
【我最近没干什么呀！】  
仔细回想了一下自己最近的行为，还翻开手帐比照着上面记的日程，一条一条认真重复：  
“前一个星期天跟小圣约逛街，晚饭前就回到家了呀！上周六看巨人的棒球赛，是跟赤西一起去的……”  
思来想去也没觉得自己做了什么错事，龟梨索性不再管他，任由赤西自个儿矫情去也。  
可惜，这导火索要是没有一盆足以将它浇透的冷水，那么总有一天，它还是可以被点燃的！  
“和和……”  
拿着小勺子戳了戳碗里的饭，Theia向龟梨发出求救信号：  
“Theia吃不下那么多，能分一点给和和吗？”  
龟梨刚要过去帮Theia分掉一点米饭，突然手背一痛——白皙的皮肤上赫然出现了两条细长的筷子印！  
“你干什么？”  
“你看看她都被你惯成什么样子了？”  
赤西“咚”的一声把碗砸在桌上——Theia长这么大，还是第一次见爸爸发这么大火，当即就吓得“哇”地哭了出来！  
“呜哇……”  
龟梨也被赤西这罕见的暴怒给震惊了一下——不过很快，他就镇定下来，抱过哇哇大哭的Theia，搂在怀里轻声安慰。  
“不哭，不哭，和和在这里……”  
“这饭没法吃了！”  
“嗙”地甩下筷子，赤西狠狠地踹了桌子一脚，摔门进了房间。  
结果，等龟梨好不容易才把惊魂难定的Theia安顿下来，再把饭厅里的一片狼藉收拾干净，已经过去将近两个小时了。  
“笃，笃。”  
虽然心里火气很大，但龟梨还是强迫自己耐着性子，礼貌地敲了一下门。  
不出意料，里面没人搭理他——于是龟梨便捏着鼻子，屏住呼吸，顶着隔着门板都能闻到的一股呛人烟味，开门走了进去。  
“要死啊你！”  
二话不说先扑到窗前，把能开的窗户啊排气扇什么的全都打开，然后走到赤西跟前，一把揪下他嘴里叼着的烟，直接摁灭在他的右手掌心里！  
“嘶啊……”  
赤西的掌心里立刻多了一个圆形的烫印！  
“你有病啊？”  
“对，我就是有病！”  
龟梨扔掉那半截烟，一把揪起赤西的衣领，自下而上地瞪着他。  
“我要不是有病，刚刚在饭桌上就一巴掌抽你了！”  
“你还有脸抽我？”  
赤西猛地用力推了龟梨一把，龟梨急忙往后撤了两步，左边小腿刚好撞在床脚上。  
“呃……”  
看到龟梨面上露出隐忍的痛苦表情，赤西急忙低头去看。  
“我看看，撞哪儿了？疼不疼？”  
谁知道他刚把腰弯下，龟梨就一脚飞起，狠狠地把他踹倒在地。  
“哎哟！”  
等赤西怒气冲冲地爬起来，龟梨已经缩到床头，抱着被撞疼的左边小腿，细细地揉了起来。  
“好你个龟梨和也！”  
赤西说着也爬上了床。龟梨赶紧伸长那条没受伤的右腿，顶在赤西肩上，不准他靠近。  
“滚开，我讨厌浑身烟味的人！臭死了！”  
“凭什么？这可是我的床！”  
说着就要去抓龟梨那只顶在自己肩上的脚——只可惜，龟梨比他更快一步，一下子就把脚缩了回去。  
“你说得很对，这是你的床。”  
“你去哪里？”  
看到龟梨要走，赤西一把抓住他的手腕。  
“放手。”  
龟梨冷着嗓门命令道。不过赤西压根儿就没打算听他的。  
“你要去哪里？看女儿？”  
“放手！”  
龟梨这一次的语气已经很明显不善了。赤西叹了口气，手上猛地一使劲，把龟梨拽到自己跟前。  
“你都快把她宠坏了！”  
“明明就是你不会照顾小孩子。”  
虽然语气依然是冰冰凉的，但赤西已经能够分辨出其中的软化。他赶紧趁热打铁，把龟梨的细腰圈入怀中。  
“是，是，龟梨老师天天都和小朋友打交道，带孩子的经验肯定没得说！但是你看，把孩子带得连饭都不好好吃……”  
“这是我的问题，我承认。”  
龟梨的眼神飘了一下，带着点小扭捏主动承认错误——要知道，就是这么一个小动作，足足把赤西迷昏30年！  
“那边不是新开了家面包店吗？味道很不错，老板又很好人。Theia基本上每天放学后都会去那里吃一份小甜点……我以后会让她注意控制，不要吃那么多……”  
“面包店的老板很好人，哦……”  
忽然就闻到了一阵诡异的酸味，龟梨用力在赤西脑门上戳了一下！  
“哎哟！”  
“瞎吃什么陈年老坛酸醋？我不过说老板好人……”  
“你都从来没说过我好人！”  
赤西搂紧龟梨的腰，不依不挠道。  
“而且我都亲眼看到了，他帮你择沾在头发上的东西！”  
除了向苍天借白眼，让他一次翻个够，龟梨实在不知该怎么办才好。


	4. 再袭面包店 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 1：再袭面包店

“噗噗。”  
小圣老师赶紧用手捂住嘴巴，免得果汁喷出来。  
“我说，你们家校董的醋，泼洒范围也太宽了吧？吃个甜点都不行？”  
“唉，别提了。”  
龟梨无奈地拿着吸管，拼命搅动杯子里的血橙汁。  
“我一开始还真以为他是因为女儿不好好吃饭才这么生气。谁知道，那厮根本就是自己瞎吃醋，还强行让女儿背锅！”  
“亲爹！绝对是亲爹！”  
小圣老师乐呵呵地说。  
“得了，你也别搅和那些可怜的冰块了，人家又不姓赤西。”  
“我只是嫌太凉了。”  
龟梨说着，又狠狠地搅了几下。作为一个过来人，小圣老师还看不出他那点小心思么？懒得戳穿，他干脆大眼睛滴溜溜转，四处打量起这家面包房。  
正巧，中丸正端着一大盘新鲜出炉的菠萝包出来。还没等他把面包上架，旁边早已一窝蜂涌过来了一堆主妇，就像嗷嗷待哺的小鸟一样，等着中丸师傅投食呢！  
“噗，这帮女人是有多饥渴啊！嗯……虽然长得不能说帅得惨绝人寰，但还是蛮耐看的。而且十指修长，特别是中指，嗯……”  
无意识地把右手放到下巴那儿，有一下没一下地捏着自己下巴上没刮干净的小胡渣。认识了小圣老师这么久，龟梨一看他这动作就知道——  
“喂喂，你就不怕你家那位吃醋？”  
“我看看又不犯法。怎么，他还指望管我管到太平洋啊？”  
“哟呵。”  
龟梨突然凑上前去，神秘兮兮地看着小圣老师。小圣老师被他盯得心里直发毛，赶紧把他的脸推开一些。  
“你干什么？突然那样看我……”  
“小圣老师。”  
龟梨甜甜地叫了一声——这下，小圣老师都快从高脚椅上滑下去了！  
“你你你怎么回事？”  
“传授我几招呗？”  
“哈？”  
小圣老师一脸懵逼地看着龟梨。  
“你连校董都能钓得到手，还要我传授什么？”  
“唉……”  
龟梨缩回脖子，幽怨地叹了口气，好不容易闲下来一会儿的手，又忍不住拿起吸管，拼命戳杯子里的冰块——小圣老师赶紧把他的手按住。  
“放过我吧！你到底想我教你啥？”  
龟梨不好意思地笑了。  
“俗话说得好：打天下容易，守天下难。小圣老师……”  
龟梨一把握住小圣老师的手，殷切地看着他。  
“传授点秘诀给弟子吧！就，就，就你是怎么hold住你家那位，把他治得这么忠犬这么服服帖帖的？”


	5. 再袭面包店 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 1：再袭面包店

“所以你是怎么跟他说的？”  
没想到自家亲亲居然有一个这么可爱的同事，Junno也来了兴致，想听听小圣老师所谓的“驭夫术”。  
“我说我是放养的，他死活不信。那我也没办法了。”  
把毛巾搭在肩上，小圣老师坐到床边。Junno立刻凑过来，拿起毛巾，自动自觉开始帮他擦头发。  
“我对你的确是放养。”  
“喂喂喂，不要把自己讲得那么伟大好不好！”  
小圣老师扭过身子，盘起腿面对着Junno，一把拽过他脖子上的十字架。  
“我对你很差吗？我有求着你每天接送我上下班吗？你哪次比赛我有缺席啊？”  
难得看到自家小猫炸毛的样子，Junno只觉得可爱得不行。他把毛巾盖在小圣老师头上，直接把人揽进怀里，拼命揉他的头发。  
“你干嘛！喂！”  
小圣老师被人摁在怀里，拳脚都施展不开，只得像条蠕虫一样拱来拱去，加以嘴上一刻不消停的叫骂。  
“我告诉你！你要是弄乱了我的发……嗯……”  
即便把身体团成个球，小圣老师还是被摁倒在了床上。Junno将他压倒在床上，拨开他的刘海，温柔地亲了亲他的前额。  
“你说，你都舍得把自己给我了，我还求什么呢？”  
小圣老师别开红得像煮熟的虾子一样的脸，哑着嗓音念了一句：  
“都多久了，还这么矫情。恶心死了……”  
“反正小圣你就吃这套。”  
大概，是吧？  
也不知自己当年怎么就栽进了这个祸害手里，小圣老师别扭地撇了撇嘴，正好被压在身上的男人叼了个正着。  
这边厢小圣老师和男票两人腻腻歪，那边，龟梨还在发愁，要怎么才能放稳赤西这个大醋桶。  
自从那天在饭桌上发过火后，赤西就没再说过Theia的吃饭问题。Theia也表现得很乖，放学后就乖乖跟着龟梨一起回家，一次也没有提过要去Marueda的事。但是龟梨看得出来，小女孩那天是被爸爸的模样吓到了——这几天父女俩都没啥交流不说，只要一听到爸爸的脚步声，Theia就会拼命往龟梨怀里躲。  
“你与其有空在这里吃那些无中生有的醋，还不如好好哄一下女儿。”  
“她那就是被你给惯的。”  
龟梨清楚得很，赤西就是拉不下那张帅脸皮——好几次他都偷偷看到，赤西半夜起来给Theia盖被子，眼神那叫一个柔情似水。  
“女孩子都不宠，难道你还准备宠男孩子啊？”  
接住龟梨甩过来的白眼，赤西坏笑着爬上床。  
“这位同学，你很懂么！来，让老师宠一下？”  
“滚！”  
“喳。”  
直接滚到龟梨身上，赤西搂住他的脖子，拽下来就是一个深吻。  
第二天，赤西排开了行程，专门开车去了一趟Marueda——他倒要看看，是那个妖怪这么嫌命长，连他赤西仁的人都敢勾搭。  
“不好意思，现在不是营业时……间……”  
来得正是时候——面包房门口挂起了“准备中”的牌子。拢了拢西装外套，赤西开始在店铺里转悠。  
【不是来买东西的。】  
这是中丸的第一反应。  
【常来吃蛋糕的Theia，长得同这个男人还是有几分相似的。】  
做完这个判断，中丸背过身去，抬起手臂，用衣袖擦了擦额上的汗。  
【这个男人一进来，身上就透着一股危险的酸味，该不会是来找我麻烦的吧？说起来，Theia好像这几天都没有来，该不会是吃了我的蛋糕闹肚子了吧？我这儿可是食品卫生的模范单位啊！】  
看了一眼挂在墙上显眼位置的营业执照，中丸忍不住摸了摸藏在厨师服下的念珠，在心里暗暗道：  
“Ta chan！救我！”  
就在这时，门口传来了风铃的响声，随之响起的，还有一声低沉却轻快的男声：  
“我回来了！”  
说话的不是别人，正是刚刚中丸在心里念叨的“Ta chan”。只见他斜挎着一个单肩运动包，耀眼干练的金色短发被风带起，露出光洁的前额。  
“Maru，给你带了个可爱的小客人来哦！”  
突然，只觉本就松垮垮的工装裤突然往下一坠——  
“我去！”  
一回头，才发现刚刚带进来的小家伙正躲在自己身后，两只小手紧紧揪着自己的裤子，圆圆的大眼睛紧张地盯着前方的……  
“Theia？”  
没想到女儿居然跟着一个自己不认识的人进来，赤西当即大步上前，一把从Ta chan身后拽过Theia。  
“喂，你干什么？”  
还是第一次看到有人胆敢在自己眼皮底下抢人的，Ta chan一手按住Theia的肩膀，一手果断横在赤西面前。  
“你谁啊你？”  
“这话该我问你才是吧！Theia，你怎么可以跟着陌生人到处乱跑？”  
“你才是陌生人吧！”  
Ta chan一步跨上前去，挡在Theia跟前。  
“快，Theia，去找你中丸叔叔。Maru！”  
听到Ta chan的召唤，中丸赶紧跑了出来。然而，没想到的是，Theia居然一动不动地站在那里，直愣愣地看着脸上已然出现愠色的赤西，水汪汪的大眼睛眨了两下，突然就“哇”地哭了出来！  
“呜哇……”  
这下可好，三个大人全都傻眼了！


	6. 再袭面包店 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 1：再袭面包店

最后，还是Ta chan急中生智，给龟梨拨了个求救电话。赤西和中丸则是一个抱着女儿拼命哄，一个赶紧端出Theia最爱的草莓蛋糕。  
于是，龟梨赶到面包店的时候，就看到“准备中”的面包房里，三个大人正围着Theia团团转，连哄带宠地伺候着哭得眼睛红红的小公主。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“哎哟，小龟你可算来了。”  
一看到龟梨的身影，Ta chan简直就像见到了救星一样，飞扑上去，拽着龟梨就往Theia面前推。  
“和和……”  
“怎么回事？”  
一看到龟梨，Theia跳下椅子，飞奔着就扑进龟梨怀里。  
“Ta chan带我来店里玩，结果碰到爹爹了……呜呜，爹爹又生气了……”  
“Theia乖。”  
龟梨摸了摸小女孩的头。  
“爹爹是担心你。好了，我们回家吧！跟中丸叔叔和Ta chan老师拜拜。”  
“马叔叔拜拜。Ta chan拜拜。”  
“拜，拜拜……”  
于是，一脸懵逼的中丸和Ta chan，就这么看着龟梨一手牵着Theia，一手拽着同样懵逼的赤西，走出了店铺。  
过了好一会儿，Ta chan才反应过来，捅了捅一旁的中丸。  
“刚刚那个，环绕在小龟周围的，是传说中的母性光辉吧？”  
回到家后，龟梨主动向赤西父女承认错误。  
“对不起啊，Theia，都是和和不好，和和不该让你跟着Ta chan乱跑的。”  
“没有乱跑哦！我们直接就去店里了。”  
说着小手抓着龟梨的衣服，不安地偷瞄赤西。  
“咳咳。”  
赤西清了清喉咙，对着女儿说：  
“过来。”  
Theia拽着龟梨衣服的手不由得紧了紧。龟梨轻轻在她的小屁股上拍了一下。  
“爹爹不会凶你的。”  
将信将疑地挪着小碎步，好不容易磨蹭到赤西跟前。赤西像抓小鸡仔一样，一把拎起Theia，把她按到大腿上，扬起巴掌作势就要开揍！  
“呜哇！”  
Theia被吓得哇哇大哭——  
“你这个坏宝宝！”  
终究还是没舍得下手，赤西扬起的巴掌轻轻落下，按在女儿的背上，随后将她搂在怀里，紧紧抱住。  
“爹爹要是不爱你，就不会对你发火了。”  
赤西哑着嗓音，把女儿的小脑袋按在怀里，无声地吸了吸鼻子。一旁的龟梨背过身去，不愿让赤西看到自己红了眼眶的丢脸模样。  
“爹爹……”  
赤西怀里的Theia发出闷闷的疑问声：  
“所以爹爹你不爱和和吗？我都没见你对他发过火……”


	7. 左右做人难 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 2：左右做人难

“嗯！”  
龟梨一关上房门，就被早已潜伏在一旁的赤西一个猛虎扑食，摁在门板上一顿乱亲。  
“嗯……你神经病啊……不要……”  
忽然只觉下身一凉，龟梨来不及阻止，就被赤西扒了裤子，反过身子摁在门上，屁股上“啪啪”挨了两巴掌！  
“啊……”  
龟梨和也你怎么回事？被这样羞辱对待，怎么还能发出这么享受的呻吟？  
“小和……”  
“嗯！”  
左耳耳垂被赤西含住，龟梨只觉得自己的腰都快支撑不住了，又酸又软。他死死咬住嘴唇，以防止再次发出刚才那样的可耻呻吟。就在这时，赤西突然又毫无预兆地朝他的屁股上挥了一巴掌！  
“啪！”  
“嗯！”  
“怎么样，小和，我够爱你了吧？”  
龟梨把右半边脸贴在门板上，好让赤西看到自己的白眼。然而赤西只是凑上去，轻吻他的白眼。  
“还不是女儿说的，我不够爱你！”  
“哪有你这样断章取义的！”  
直接给身后人来了一记肘击，龟梨趁机翻转身子，连推带搡地把还在那儿抱着肚子哼哼的赤西推倒在床上。他欺身压上去，一手撑起身子，一手抬起赤西的下巴，攻气十足地质问道：  
“照你这么说，我岂不是爱死你了？”  
“嘿嘿，我巴不得你爱死我！”  
说着两手抓住龟梨的肩膀，一个翻身，再次占据了上位的优势。  
“我宁愿抽死你！嗯……”  
“来啊，亲爱的！”  
厚脸皮的赤西直接把脸凑到龟梨跟前——当然，潜伏在下面的两只魔爪也没耽误，直接把龟梨那刚刚就被扒了一半的裤子一拽到底。  
“你啊，怎么就不能学学小小和，当一个诚实的好孩子呢？”  
“我啊……”  
虽然很不想承认，但是每次被赤西伺候，分身都会爽得摇头晃脑，连带着一阵阵酥麻感直冲大脑，害得自己都没法将矜持进行到底。  
“你看，小小和每次看到我都那么高兴！”  
赤西说着，宝贝似的捧着龟梨的分身，对着顶端“啵”的亲了一口。  
“啊！”  
腰肢不受控制地弹起又落下，就像那砧板上的鱼一样，龟梨羞得用手臂挡住眼睛，一张脸涨得比那红富士苹果还红。  
“不，不要了……啊……”  
“爽得都带哭腔了，也不要吗？”  
身下的快感骤然消失，龟梨不满地轻哼一声，挪开手臂去看怎么回事。  
“怎么，才离开一下下，就已经受不了啦？”  
赤西亮出一个无耻至极的笑容，晃了晃手里的套套和润滑油，随即回到床上，给了龟梨一个温柔的深吻。  
“不好意思，让你久等了。”  
“滚呜……嗯……”  
“这种时候，只管享受就好。听到没有？”  
这话不管听多少遍，都不能否认，这话说得还是有点水平的——不然，也不会总让龟梨会条件反射地想要接一句“那我就把自己交给你了。”  
当然了，龟梨可是在上一季结尾狠狠拒绝了赤西的人。就算身体再怎么无视大脑的指挥，面子上也是不允许他轻易妥协的。  
“嗯……”  
这大概是世界上最高明的回答了——是回应？是批准？还是享受？  
“就是那里……啊……”  
你慢慢猜去吧！反正小爷我现在，要放空自己，享受人生咯！


	8. 左右做人难 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 2：左右做人难

纵欲过度的结果就是——即便有人事后诚心诚意将功赎罪帮忙做了贴心按摩，第二天起床，龟梨还是觉得自己的老腰又酸又痛。  
“哎哟……轻点儿……就是那，痛痛痛痛痛……”  
由于这种事实在不好意思对外人道也，龟梨只好挑了一个良辰吉时，诚邀小圣老师与自己一同前往医务室。  
“哎哟……你就不能轻点儿……哎哟……”  
“你啊，也就舍得对我的按摩技术诸多挑剔。”  
被雇佣为临时校医的小圣老师，不但要出卖自己的手艺，还要接受龟梨的指点批评，除了苦笑，大约没有更合适的表情了。  
“昨晚干什么去了？折腾成这样！”  
“就，就干那事儿去了么……”  
越说到后面声音越小，龟梨震惊于自己的脱口而出，赶紧把羞红了的脸埋进枕头里去。  
小圣老师在一旁笑得奸诈。  
“可以么，校董。别看三张牌了，老胳膊老腿还是能动弹两下的么！”  
“喂，你什么意思啊？”  
虽然心里很想放声大笑，但好歹被揶揄的是自家男人，怎么说也得在形式上表现出不满的姿态——结果这一不满，刚刚被揉好一点的腰，很不给力地又伤到了！  
“哎哟！”  
“行了行了，你赶紧趴好吧！”  
“嗯。”  
把头埋回到枕头里，龟梨发出闷闷的一声——也不知怎么的，这腰痛，难道还能扯上眼皮跳？  
别说，小圣老师的手艺还真不是盖的。被他按过一轮，腰还真的舒服了一些。下午，龟梨重新抖擞精神，抱着装满手工课上需要的专门盛放工具的小筐，迈着轻快的步伐，走进向日葵班的课室。  
结果，一进课室，就发现一堆小朋友正围着Theia叽叽喳喳说个不停。  
“啊，小龟老师来了！”  
一看到老师，刚刚还围成一圈的小朋友们立刻作鸟兽散。龟梨虽然心里感到奇怪，但还是微笑着说：  
“快点坐好，我们要来做手工咯！”  
“好！”  
小朋友们齐声回答。龟梨走到孩子们中间，继续说：  
“让大家准备的旧报纸，都带来了吗？”  
“带——来——了——”  
“好。那我们先把报纸拿出来，放在桌上。”  
龟梨在孩子们的座位之间走动着，无意地扫过摆在桌面上的报纸的内容——突然，他被其中一张报纸上，一大一小的两个人像无情地扯走了视线！  
“小亚。”  
他极力控制着手腕的颤抖，摸了摸面前那个叫小亚的男孩子的头。  
“今天的报纸，你家爸爸妈妈允许你带过来当旧报纸用吗？”  
“啊？嗯……”  
小亚老实地点了点头。  
“爸爸说他已经看过了，就让我带来咯！而且老师你看，这个人……”  
小亚指着报纸上的那个小人像。龟梨只觉得心脏被狠狠揪了一下——他下意识地看向Theia那边。小女孩倒是乖乖地坐在位子上，只是眼睛里好像没什么光彩，直直地看着一个地方，不知在想些什么。  
“这个人，不是上次家长会见过的，Theia的爸爸吗？”  
“是啊，是啊。我也记得！”  
一旁的小朋友也跟着附和，还有坐在Theia旁边的小朋友，推了推她的胳膊。  
“Theia，你要当姐姐了耶！真好啊……”  
是啊，真好啊……  
龟梨用力眨了眨眼，背过身去，连续做了十个深呼吸。


	9. 左右做人难 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 2：左右做人难

赤西一进家门，就觉得气氛不对。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”  
明明是和往常一样的对话，但赤西心里却感到格外不安。他走到饭厅，龟梨起身，去厨房给他拿温在锅里的饭菜。  
“女儿呢？”  
平时总是像只小麻雀一样，在自己身边扑腾的小公主，即便是之前和自己“冷战”，也没有像现在这样不见踪影。  
“今天手工课玩累了，先去睡了。”  
龟梨把饭菜端出来放到饭桌上，也转身回房间去了。  
“等一下！”  
就在龟梨准备关上房门的瞬间，赤西一下子扒住了门边。他猛一用力，房门“咣”地撞在墙上。龟梨赶紧伸手去把门扶住。  
“你干什么？吵到Theia了！”  
“我还想问你们俩怎么了呢！”  
赤西关上房门，盯着龟梨的目光危险而疑惑。龟梨也不说话，直接抓起书桌上的报纸，以一个完美的投球弧度，甩到赤西跟前。  
“Theia的亲妈，怎么都没见来幼儿园接过孩子，开过家长会？”  
无需捡起那张报纸，赤西已经猜到龟梨今晚反常的原因了。  
“小和，你听我说……”  
“Theia爸爸。”  
龟梨走到赤西面前，扬起脸，一字一句认真说道：  
“无论发生什么事，我，龟梨和也，都是赤西Theia在向日葵班的老师。”  
“当然。”  
“啪。”  
龟梨一巴掌挥开了赤西伸过来的手。  
“小和，我跟你说，我真的……”  
“你真的应该好好想想，完整的家庭对于一个孩子的健康成长，有多么重要。”  
说着就不再理赤西，抓起手机，开门去了Theia的房间。  
“咚！”  
赤西一脚踹在大床的床脚，整张大床都跟着沉重的闷响摇晃了一下。他一屁股跌坐在床上，两手把头发活活抓成了一个鸡窝。  
“妈的！”  
抓过手机，翻开电话本就要开骂。结果电话拨通之后——  
“喂？哎呀，优你先别弄。喂？”  
妈的！这叫什么事啊！  
“喂？喂？谁啊？赤西吗？”  
“砰！”  
赤西一拳砸在手机屏幕上，彻底中断了这次通话。


	10. 左右做人难 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 2：左右做人难

第二天早上，Theia是在龟梨温柔的亲吻中醒来的。  
“唔……和和早……”  
“早，我的小公主。”  
龟梨笑着，又在小女孩的脸上亲了一下。不知是不是孩子的情绪总是来得快去得也快，昨天还因为班上同学的叽叽喳喳情绪低落，睡了一觉起来，Theia就又变回了那个笑眯眯的小可爱。  
“嘿嘿，和和早。”  
Theia也笑着，回亲了龟梨的脸颊。  
赤西敲开房门进来的时候，就看到一大一小两个宝，在床上赖着，亲来亲去不肯起床——多好啊，就好像昨晚，什么都没发生过似的。  
不对，就算发生了什么，他和她，也一直是在统一战线上的。  
错的是自己，所以到头来，活该落单的只有自己。  
“再不起来上学就要迟到咯！”  
用一种相当没有底气的弱鸡口吻说完这话，赤西像是要逃避龟梨面对自己就会瞬间冷却的目光一般，逃到客厅去了。  
“唔……”  
Theia看了看爹爹落荒而逃的背影，又看了看龟梨，一头扎进龟梨怀里。  
“不想上学。想跟和和在一起。”  
“和和也想一直跟Theia在一起哦！”  
龟梨揉了揉小女孩头顶的软发，忍不住又在上面亲了一下。  
“但是和和可能要离开一段时……”  
龟梨话还没说完，小女孩就大叫起来：  
“啊啊啊！和和你要去哪里？和和你不要走！呜呜……”  
女儿的动静实在是有点太大了。虽然赤西刚刚一直在客厅里听两人的墙根，但刚刚那一叫，还是让他忍不住把脚步挪到了门边。  
房间里，Theia拽着龟梨的手臂使劲摇晃，两只小脚丫也不安分地在龟梨肚子上蹬来蹬去。  
“不要！Theia不要和和走！Theia要跟和和在一起！”  
“在一起，在一起的哦！”  
龟梨刮了刮Theia的鼻尖，顺便把她抱起来，下床给她拿早就准备在床边的衣服。  
“和和只是要出差一段时间，所以晚上不能陪Theia回家，住在家里咯！但是白天，Theia还是可以在幼儿园看到和和的哟！”  
“啊……”  
虽然还是有点不情愿，但Theia也只能嘟嘴妥协了。  
一墙之隔的外面，赤西捏了捏拳头，随即调整语气，问了一声：  
“起来没？”  
“来了。”  
龟梨像往常一样回应赤西的提问——越是这样，赤西越不知该怎么面对。


	11. 左右做人难 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 2：左右做人难

龟梨不明白，自己什么都没做错，为什么还要像逃难一样，离开赤西的家。  
“好在当时没有把公寓退掉。”  
回到了阔别将近一年的公寓，龟梨一打开门，就被屋里的冷气震了个冷颤——太久没回来，屋子里的人气都受不了独守空闺的寂寞，不耐烦地跑走了。  
“今晚先简单收拾，将就一下吧！嗯……现在几点……”  
习惯性地抬头去看墙上的钟，结果瞪着墙上瞅了半天，才猛然想起——  
“笨啊，家里没安挂钟，怎么这么快就忘了？”  
敲了敲自己的脑袋，龟梨拖着脚步走回房间，一股脑儿地扯下床单、枕套、被套，丢进洗衣机里，闭着眼睛一通乱按。  
“嘀。嘀嘀。嘀——”  
一声长长的刺耳的抗议之后，洗衣机抖了两下，便不再动弹了。  
“我去！”  
真是，干什么都不顺心！龟梨狠狠地踹了洗衣机一脚，决定出去狠狠吃一顿，发泄心中的各种不满。  
12月的东京，虽然没有北海道那样的大雪纷飞，但是夜晚走在路上，还是觉得风吹在身上有点刺骨。龟梨紧了紧身上的外套，竖起衣领，在路上漫无目的地走着。  
“吃哪家好呢？”  
其实龟梨并不是很饿，只是因为心里乱糟糟的烦，他才跑出来的。  
“转角那家居酒屋，要8点才开。幼儿园对面的拉面店，晚上又不开。松屋倒是出了看上去还挺好吃的新品，但是快餐这么掉价的东西……”  
嘀嘀咕咕地边走边说，等龟梨抬起头时，才突然觉得周围的景色熟悉得可怕——  
“妈的！怎么又走回这儿来了！”  
半客半主的身份住了快一年的地方，如今龟梨站在熟悉的街角，看着昨天为止还每天进出的豪宅，却只想掉头拔腿逃走。  
就在这时，熟悉的声音传进耳膜，吓得他赶紧闪进了一旁的花几。  
“爹爹，和和要出差多久啊？”  
“他今早不是跟你说了么，一段时间。”  
“一段时间就是多长时间啊？一天吗？一个星期吗？”  
“这个……”  
“爹爹，Theia想和和了。和和做饭比较好吃！”  
“小东西，难道奶奶做的饭不好吃吗？你以前很爱吃的呀！”  
“嗯……那人家想和和了嘛！”  
看着父女两人一前一后走进家门，声音渐渐消散在昏暗的街道上，龟梨揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，转身离开了。  
“赤西仁，你就是个混蛋！”  
一路上骂骂咧咧的，结果被冷风灌进喉咙，害他咳得死去活来。他赶紧进了一家便利店，买了一包口罩，拆开一个戴上。  
从便利店出来，他这才发现，原来自己竟然又不知不觉地走到了Marueda这边。  
“这个点，不是应该收工了吗？怎么还亮着灯？”  
突然就有了一种“海内存知己”的感动，龟梨赶紧往面包房靠近。只可惜，还没等他拧开门把手，就听到里面隐隐传出不可描述的对话声——  
“哈啊，哈啊，就是那里，鼻鼻你好棒啊……”  
“你过来一点，别蹭到台子上了，冷。”  
“没，没事，嗯啊，我就喜欢你在厨房里干我……哈啊，不行了，要，要射了！啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
“真是够了！”  
龟梨把手插回到口袋里，愤愤地转身离开。  
“Ta chan啊Ta chan，看你体育课的时候那么拽那么man的，万万没想到你居然是这样的人！我要跟卫生部门举报你们店！”


	12. 速度与激情 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 3：速度与激情

最后，还是小圣老师的一通短信，拯救了龟梨那颗在寒冷的夜晚屡屡受挫的脆弱心灵。  
“小龟，你还好吧？”  
“嗯。怎么突然这么问？”  
“我看你今天好像脸色一直不太好，放学也没见你带Theia回家。你该不是跟他吵架了吧？”  
师父！你果然是我的师父！  
龟梨在心中默默呐喊着，但是小短爪还是在键盘上飞快地按道：  
“没有啦！”  
过了将近5分钟，小圣老师的回信才传到龟梨的手机上。  
“你没在家里对不对？把定位打开，我去接你。”  
师父！师父！  
这一刻，龟梨只想像那孙猴子一般，深情地呼唤着唐僧，然后扑通一声跪在地上，抱着唐僧的大腿，可劲儿往他的袈裟上擤鼻涕。  
不知是被冷的还是感动的，龟梨当真乖乖打开了手机定位。  
不到10分钟，小圣老师跟他的坐骑就驾到了。  
“我就知道你肯定一个人在外面瞎逛！”  
接过小圣老师丢过来的头盔，龟梨跨上后座，还不忘打量一下机车。  
“买新车了？”  
“这是我的车。”  
“你自己都有车，干嘛还要Junno接送？”  
“幼儿园的小朋友不都要家长接送的么？”  
小圣老师发动车子。  
“他乐意，我也懒得反驳他。少烧一台车的油钱也好。”  
“你们就变着法儿虐狗吧！”  
龟梨不愤地“哼”了一声，喷出的雾气瞬间就把车帽给填满了。  
真是人不走运，喝凉水都塞牙！刚刚在面包房门口被虐一轮还不算，这会儿又被秀一脸。  
“我要举报你们！”  
忿忿不平地想着，龟梨伸出双手，想要搂住小圣老师的腰——  
“哎哟！”  
小圣老师一声怪叫，车把都跟着晃了两下。龟梨吓得赶紧抓紧了他的外套。  
“行不行啊你的车技？”  
“你不要掐我腰！痒！”  
痒什么啊？我看你那根本就是刚做完坏事，酸的吧！  
自己情场失意，龟梨看哪家情侣都觉得是在虐狗。当然了，为了自己的安全着想，他还是尽量小心不去碰司机腰上的痒痒肉。好在天冷大家都穿得厚，所以隔着外套，把两手象征性地圈在腰上，小圣老师还是比较能接受的。  
“好在你没把你家Junno带出来。”  
“车后座也挤不下两个大人啊！”  
这倒也是。  
小圣老师看了看倒后镜里的龟梨，微微把头偏向他。  
“再说了，他也得在家给你铺床准备换洗衣服什么的呀！哦，对了，你不介意穿我的衣服吧？”  
龟梨只觉得鼻子酸酸的。他用力点了点头，放松身子看到小圣老师的背上。  
“龟梨老师，你可小心点。爷爷我可一点也不笔直啊！”  
“没事，我身正不怕你们歪！”  
“什么鬼！”  
小圣老师笑着把头扭回正前方。  
“明明得的就是买一送一的超值礼包！”  
“屁！”  
说起这个龟梨就来火！他下意识地就去收紧环在小圣老师腰间的两条手臂——  
“我去！”  
车头突然一阵猛烈摇摆，吓得两人集体倒吸了一口冷气！  
“都叫你别捏我腰了！”  
“谁想到你这么怕痒啊！”  
果然，这些弯弯一个两个都是靠不住的！  
哼！小爷我要改邪归正！  
龟梨握紧拳头，在心里暗暗发誓。


	13. 速度与激情 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 3：速度与激情

总算，两人有惊无险地回到了小圣老师的家。  
“我算是知道为什么Junno不肯坐你后面了。”  
“我一个一米七的去给一个一米八的挡风，这是得数学差成啥样才能做出这种亏本买卖呀？”  
知道龟梨今天心情不好，小圣老师也就乐得和他斗贫嘴。  
“诶，说起来我还没见过Junno的庐山真面目呢，每次在幼儿园门口见到的都是一个密封的头盔男。不过从眼睛和身材来看……”  
嘴里还在叽里呱啦说着，小圣老师就已经钥匙加膝盖把家门打开了。然后龟梨就呆了，傻愣愣地看着面前的高富帅，30多秒都没能憋出一个字。  
“诶，诶！”  
直到被小圣老师怼了一肘子，龟梨才好不容易回过神来。他不好意思地别开脸，低着头拼命戳一旁的小圣老师。  
“喂喂！刚刚谁号称自己是直男来着？”  
小圣老师赶紧往男票身边躲。  
“你妹，这也太帅了吧！”  
龟梨忿忿不平地说道。  
“我告诉你：帅哥的欣赏者是不分性别的！”  
“滚！”  
小圣老师一记眼刀飞出去，结果脖子一歪，被Junno的大手勾住了肩膀。  
“回来了。”  
“回来了？”  
不是那种日剧里标配的“我回来了。”“欢迎回来。”而是不知比那个要默契多少倍的异口同声。龟梨在被泼了一脸狗粮的同时，心里暗暗羡慕：这得相处多少年，才得培养出这样的默契啊？  
不自在地轻咳一声，龟梨站直身子，礼貌地朝Junno欠了欠身。  
“在下龟梨和也。抱歉打扰了。”  
“哪里。”  
Junno放开怀里的恋人，回了龟梨一个同样的欠身。  
“小圣在幼儿园承蒙关照了。”  
“咦……”  
被这两人酸得不成样子，小圣老师一手拉着龟梨，一手推着Junno往里走。  
“好了好了，公式访问差不多就行了。天不早了，洗洗早点睡吧！”  
Junno嗯了一声，扭过头问小圣老师。  
“你俩今晚应该要聊天吧？我把书房里的折叠床架起来了，你们睡卧室吧！”  
“那怎么行！”  
龟梨赶紧摆手。  
“打扰你们已经很不好意思了。就一个晚上而已，我睡书房就好。”  
Junno没有说话，用眼神征求恋人的意见。  
“这家伙可——直——了，就随他去吧！”  
小圣老师说完，调皮地朝龟梨吐了吐舌头。


	14. 速度与激情 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 3：速度与激情

因为是幼师，龟梨的公寓再小，也辟了一间书房，里面摆满了各种应用书还有儿童读物。即便后来搬进了赤西家，赤西也给他留了一间小书房。  
只是他没想到，小圣老师看上去这么大大咧咧的一个人，书架上除了各种空手道的教学光盘、跑车模型和杂志，居然还会有码得整整齐齐的一排钢琴谱。  
“嘟嘟。”  
小圣老师在书房外面敲了敲门。龟梨急忙过来开门。  
“还没睡呢？”  
龟梨点了点头，把小圣老师拉进屋，指着书架上那排琴谱。  
“看不出来你这么厉害耶！怎么没见你带你们班孩子上过音乐课？”  
“都是在外面琴房弹着玩的野鸡党，别把他们带得五音不全了。”  
小圣老师抓了抓头发，走到床边坐下，拍了拍身旁的座位。  
龟梨走过去坐下。  
“不好意思啊，裤衩和袜子倒是有新的，睡衣什么的还真没有。”  
“已经很麻烦你俩啦！”  
龟梨感激地看着小圣老师。小圣老师拍了拍他的手，猛地将龟梨压倒在床上！  
“哇！”  
看着被自己压在身下的人，小圣老师幽幽地问了一句：  
“怎么样，有没有心跳加速？”  
“废话！”  
龟梨佯怒地推开压在身上的人，坐起身来。  
“何止加速，都快吓吐出来了！”  
“咦，咦！”  
这下，轮到小圣老师被推倒在床上了！  
“你呢？有感觉吗？”  
小圣老师愣了一下，随即别开脸，淡淡道：  
“有人了。”  
龟梨默默地把小圣老师拉起来。两人恢复到刚才并排坐的状态。  
过了好一会儿，龟梨才说了一句：  
“挺好的，你们这样。不管是什么伴侣，都应该对彼此忠诚。”  
“或许，你们是不是该好好谈谈？”  
“我拒绝和那种一而再再而三让无辜的孩子成为漩涡中心的人渣交涉。”  
龟梨斩钉截铁地拒绝道。他将搁在身体两侧的拳头捏紧，又松开，过了一会儿，才扭头问旁边的小圣老师：  
“你跟Junno在一起很久了吧？将来……”  
龟梨说到这里，又摇了摇头。  
“不想了不想了，赶紧睡觉吧咱俩。晚安！”  
小圣老师回到房间，枕边人的呼吸已经变得均匀而绵长了。Junno下个周末有一场比赛，所以最近小圣老师都会要求他晚上早点睡。  
“将来啊……”  
轻手轻脚地钻进被子，小圣老师从后面搂住Junno的腰——两人虽然在一起有那么好几年了，但一直都过着没什么宏伟大计的日常生活。彼此之间仿佛有一种无形的默契，从飙车同好开始，到稀里糊涂成了炮友，渐渐到习惯在彼此家过夜，再到同居，再到每天的接送，和一场不落的比赛……两人除了定期检查彼此的体检报告，从来不过问彼此的过去，也从不提未来的打算。就这样“浑浑噩噩”地一本接着一本换日历，想想都觉得挺不可思议的……  
“哎呀，过一天是一天啦！”  
小圣老师把脑袋靠到Junno的背上，也跟着闭上了眼睛。  
“真要是有一天掰了，也只能说缘尽啦！以上，完毕。”


	15. 速度与激情 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 3：速度与激情

小圣老师回屋后没多久，赤西就打电话过来了——龟梨没有把他的号码加进通讯录，因为早已烂熟于心。  
扫了一眼嗡嗡作响的手机，龟梨没去接，直接把手机塞枕头底下了。  
震动持续了将近一分钟，然后，龟梨听到了短信的震动声。抱着“看看又不花钱”的想法，龟梨又把手机从枕头底下摸了出来。  
“女儿想跟你说说话。”  
龟梨刚看完短信，手机画面就变成了请求line视频通话的界面。  
我忍！我忍！我——  
终于还是没忍住，点开了通话的界面。  
“爹爹！和和接了！”  
也就几个小时没听到的声音，龟梨此刻听起来，却不由得鼻头一酸。他赶紧把手机放下，用力揉了揉鼻子。  
“啊，和和呢？和和的头不见了！”  
听着怎么这么吓人啊！龟梨赶紧又把手机举了起来。  
“和和在这里。”  
一看到画面上出现了龟梨的脸，Theia就开心地笑了。  
“和和，Theia想你了！你在哪里啊？”  
“我？”  
龟梨下意识地环顾了一眼书房——好在今天没在家里住，不然这一视频起来，肯定得露馅儿！  
“在旅馆里哦，告诉过Theia的呀，在外面出差。”  
“嗯……”  
小女孩嘟着嘴，一双大眼睛眨啊眨的，看得龟梨心慌慌。  
“好奇怪哦！”  
“诶？”  
龟梨吓得手机一晃。小女孩扭头去问旁边的赤西。  
“爹爹，你也有过这种晚上才出的差么？明明在幼儿园的时候还能看到和和……”  
“有的哦，这种。”  
赤西没有在画面中露脸，龟梨只能看到那只爱抚过拥抱过自己无数次的大手，温柔地按在女儿头上。  
“最近很多这样的会议哦，白天上班，晚上在酒店的会议室里开会。开完会一般大家就住在酒店里了呀！这样也不用跑来跑去那么累。”  
“哦……”  
小女孩点点头。  
“和和你千万不要太辛苦哦！”  
“嗯。你也是哦，快点准备去睡觉觉啦！”  
“和和不在家，Theia睡不着……”  
每当看到Theia楚楚可怜地向自己撒娇，龟梨就会万分后悔，自己当初为什么要跳进“幼师”这个火坑——  
完全！无法抵抗！啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
越是这样，龟梨对赤西的恨意就更上一层楼！  
混蛋！要不是因为你，我和Theia小可爱至于落到如今骨肉分离的悲惨境地吗？  
心里忿忿地想着，视频那头再次传来Theia稚嫩的声音。  
“和和，你要出差出到什么时候啊？”  
“呃……”  
龟梨下意识地就把视线别开了——要在这么可爱的小女孩面前说谎吗？这样是不利于孩子成长的！  
“等一下，和和看看日程表哦！”  
龟梨和也！你还真说谎了！  
不要怪我！都是那个男人的错！  
“嗯……要开两个星期呢！”  
赤西仁，老子决定了！要跟你冷战半个月！  
“啊？这么久……”  
小女孩的嘴一下就瘪了。  
赤西的大手再一次进入了画面，按在女儿的发顶揉了揉。  
“好了，你该睡觉了。和和也要睡了。明天你们在幼儿园还可以继续聊。”  
“哦……好吧……”  
不情不愿地离开了镜头，龟梨刚要挂掉，又见小女孩兴奋地跑入了镜头。  
“不对，明天是周末耶！和和周末能回家住吗？Theia去酒店找和和也——啊！爹爹！放我下来！”  
“再不睡就揍你的小屁屁了！”  
“啊！不要！和和救我——”


	16. 速度与激情 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 3：速度与激情

“噗……噗……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
听完龟梨讲述昨晚跟Theia的视频，小圣老师笑得差点从沙发滚下去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……哎哟，哎哟，你这就叫做no 作 no die知道吗，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“还笑？你还笑？”  
龟梨又羞又恼，一张脸涨得通红。他抄起手边的抱枕就往小圣老师身上砸！  
“让你笑！让你笑！”  
两人打闹了好一会儿，才各抱着一个抱枕，并排坐到沙发上。  
“所以我该怎么办？真的要去酒店住一晚吗？”  
“凭什么呀？”  
小圣老师“啪”的把抱枕拍到腿上。  
“现在是你犯错吗？你怎么反倒畏手畏脚的了？”  
小圣老师这一下气场实在有点太强，龟梨一时半会儿还有些缓不过劲儿来，只得结结巴巴地问：  
“那，那你说……”  
“就回他家去！大大方方回去！你是去看他女儿的，又不是去看他，进他屋子怎么了？老子要是你，还就在那儿不走了！”  
龟梨在心里默默念道：师父，你果然比徒儿狠！  
纠结着到底要不要像小圣老师说的，周末回赤西家看Theia，龟梨想了想，还是先找人把洗衣机给修一下吧！  
这么想着，决定还是先回趟公寓。然而——  
奇怪？我昨天出门的时候明明就锁了门的呀？  
心里担心着是不是年关将至，家里进了贼。龟梨轻手轻脚地推开门，一边小心地观察周围的环境，一边往门边放球棒的杂物箱移动。  
“你回来了？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
龟梨闭着眼睛大叫，抄起球棒照着面前的人就是一顿乱砸！  
“叫你当贼！叫你当贼！叫你当贼！”  
“是我！小和！是我！”  
也不知龟梨听没听见，反正他还在边打边喊：  
“叫你当贼！叫你当贼！叫你……呜……”  
再打下去估计就要废了，赤西一手抓住龟梨还准备挥棒的手，另一手直接搂腰，把人拉进怀里就是一阵狂吻！  
“嗯！嗯！嗯嗯……”  
不睁开眼睛还好，龟梨一看到那张熟悉到恨不得踹飞踩扁的俊脸，就气不打一处来！  
“嗯！嗯嗯！”  
拼命拍打着赤西的肩膀，龟梨在男人怀里又推又搡，挣扎了老半天，总算趁着彼此换气的空档，成功推开了赤西！  
“滚！”  
龟梨想也不想就朝赤西飞去一脚！  
“你还敢来！你是怎么进来的？滚出去！这是我……嗯！嗯嗯！”  
吵架冷战以来不过三天不见，赤西就想得心里痒得不行。好不容易等来了龟梨，没想到还来不及拥抱和解释，就被龟梨又打又踹，又踢又骂。这要再这么由着他折腾下去，自己这一身骨头还不得废了？  
于是，我们的校董干脆一把抓住龟梨的手，再一次将人拽进怀里，狠狠地吻住他的唇！  
“嗯……”  
这一次，龟梨也没再反抗，直接一跃跳到赤西身上，两腿盘在他腰上紧紧勾住，积极地回应赤西的吻。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
“小和……嗯……宝宝，想死我了……”  
“你混蛋……嗯……”  
两人发狠地互相啃着，咬着，从门口亲到了客厅，又从客厅亲到了阳台。  
“嗯……小和……”  
“仁渣，给我，快点……”  
也不管外面有没有人会架起高射炮来偷看，两人在阳台就开始连扯带拽的扒对方身上的衣服。  
“嗯……”  
赤西低头，叼住龟梨左边胸前的红蕊，用力一吸！  
“哈啊……”  
龟梨爽得整个身子向后仰去。他赶紧伸出双手，抵住身后的洗衣机，免得摔下去。  
“你看看你这两颗豆乳，敏感成这样，每次一舔就开始发骚。”  
“才，没有……”  
龟梨红着脸辩解。  
“我的豆乳只负责区分正反面……啊……”  
赤西抱紧龟梨的腰，用力往上一提——  
“砰！”  
赤西连托带撞地把龟梨抱到洗衣机上。龟梨的两条腿勾住赤西的肩膀，两人又开始新一轮的唇舌纠缠。  
“小和……”  
“快点！”  
嫌赤西动作慢，龟梨一巴掌拍掉他的手，亲自动手脱裤子。  
“看把你急的。”  
赤西笑着再次凑上去亲龟梨，两人在洗衣机上扭来扭去。突然——  
“嘀！嘀！”  
洗衣机发出尖锐的叫声，然后猛地一晃——  
“我去！”


	17. 王牌对王牌 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 4：王牌对王牌

最终，洗衣机的“抗议”还是没能阻挡这对恋人的“破镜重圆”，被吃干抹净爽完了的龟梨趴在床上，享受着赤西的按摩服务。  
“所以你是怎么进来的？”  
“拿钥匙开的门啊！你忘了？之前给过我钥匙的。”  
龟梨把脸埋进枕头里，心里好一阵捶胸顿足——龟梨和也！你怎么这么笨啊！  
“你来干什么？你怎么知道我在这儿？”  
“想着碰碰运气，就来了。”  
赤西才不会告诉龟梨，那天他跟女儿视频的时候，他在镜头外观察了好一会儿龟梨身后的背景，确定这不是酒店客房的装修风格，直接就短信请求Junno“招供”了。  
【要的就是这种敢于通风报信还不出卖队友的神助攻！】  
当然了，赤西也不敢打保票，确定龟梨会在中午前回到公寓。当真抱着碰碰运气的心态，赤西带着公寓钥匙去了龟梨那儿。结果真是天助他也——虽然没有第一时间逮着人，但居然让他发现了罢工的洗衣机！  
【好样的小机机，你果然是我的爱妻号！】  
“洗衣机……”  
龟梨喃喃道，突然一记鲤鱼打挺——  
“糟了哦——”  
操之过急用力过猛的结果就是，出师未捷腰先软，不得不乖乖由着赤西将自己抱回到大腿上趴好，继续做腰部按摩。  
“你急什么？洗衣机我都修好了，里面的东西也洗完晾天台去了。”  
“哦，那就哈……”  
“好”字的后半截硬生生被噎在了喉咙里。龟梨颤抖着伸出手，摸了摸身下的——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“怎么了？”  
赤西以为自己把龟梨按疼了，赶紧收手，抱着他关切地问：  
“怎么了，小和？哪里疼？”  
“心疼！”  
龟梨趴在赤西腿上，欲哭无泪。  
“敢情刚刚我俩滚的不是床单，是床垫？”  
“嗯？”  
赤西愣了几秒才反应过来。  
“嘿嘿，是哦！”  
“是你个哦！”  
要不是此刻腰酸背痛不宜动怒，龟梨早飞起一脚踢飞赤西了！  
“你洗床单的时候不知道顺手把新的换上去啊？”  
“我这不刚晾好回来你就到了么……”  
“那你上床之前不知道停一下，先铺个床单啊？”  
“你在那儿一个劲儿的＇快点＇＇给我＇的，我一急不就没顾得上了么……”  
“那你还来那么多发？你看看在床垫上射了多少！”  
这下，赤西可是真的委屈到了极点。他努着嘴，可怜兮兮地探身去看床底下的那几个“满载而归”的套套。  
“小和，床上这些应该不是我的……”  
“不是你的难道还能是……”  
说着说着自己都底气不足了。龟梨又羞又恼，愤恨地在床上捶了一拳。  
“这下亏大了！床垫估计是废了！”  
赤西趁机搂住龟梨，展开收网行动。  
“废了就废了，正好跟我回家住去。”  
“想得美！”  
龟梨才不吃这套。赤西也不怕他拒绝——谁让他手上还有一张“大王”呢！  
“你再怎么生我气，也想想女儿啊！她这两天都没怎么睡好，一天到晚问我你什么时候回来……”  
“赤西仁！你——你——你……”  
就知道龟梨要着自己这个道，赤西大眼一眨，好不可怜。  
“小和……Theia可是只认カカ（和和）这个カカ（娘亲）的……”  
“算！你！狠！”


	18. 王牌对王牌 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 4：王牌对王牌

站在赤西家门口，龟梨原本还有些扭捏，但一看到开门瞬间就朝自己飞扑过来的Theia，什么矜持啊别扭的，全都滚一边去！  
“和和！”  
“宝宝！”  
完美的助跑，起跳，娴熟的下蹲，托举，Theia精准地投入龟梨的怀抱，搂着他的脖子不肯撒手。  
“和和你总算回来了！Theia超级无敌想你哦！”  
“和和也是！超级无敌想Theia哦！”  
一大一小两人在那儿互诉衷肠亲个没完，一旁的赤西可吃醋了。他在龟梨的翘臀上捏了一把。  
“嘿，嘿，进去再说。堵在门口等狗仔来吗？”  
“你就是见不得我们父女情深！”  
龟梨一手抱稳Theia一手揉屁股，嘟着嘴往里走。Theia又在龟梨脸上咂了一口。  
“是母女啦！カカ（和和）是カカ（娘亲）呀！”  
“噗！噗噗……”  
害怕自己爆笑出来被龟梨揍到满地找牙，赤西拼命咬着嘴唇，抖着肩膀往屋里钻。  
【赤西仁你等着！】  
龟梨咬牙切齿地在Theia光滑的小脸上弹了一下。  
“和和可是顶天立地的男子汉哦！”  
“但是喜欢爹爹又对Theia好的，不就是Theia的カカ么？”  
看到Theia眨巴着大眼睛，一脸认真地解释，龟梨除了对赤西的教育结果感到无语，还有那么一点小心酸。  
晚上，龟梨照例像之前一样，坐在床边给Theia讲故事。Theia拽着龟梨的手臂晃来晃去。  
“和和，狗仔是什么？小狗狗吗？”  
龟梨心疼地摸了摸Theia的头。Theia捉着龟梨的手臂继续晃。  
“前几天，爹爹带我去见了一个阿姨。爹爹和那个阿姨一人拉着我的一只手手，然后拍了几张照片。啊，是不是那些给我们拍照的叔叔就是狗仔啊？”  
龟梨想了想，摇了摇头。  
“那些给你们拍照的叔叔是摄影师。他们是不是叫你们摆好姿势再拍嗒？”  
“嗯！”  
Theia认真地点了点头。龟梨摸了摸她的头。  
“所以他们是摄影师叔叔。狗仔是坏人，他们不会叫你们摆好姿势再拍，而是会躲在角落里，在你不知道的情况下偷偷拍。”  
“天啊？！”  
Theia吓得两手捧着小脸，惊叫一声。  
“怕怕！”  
“别怕！有和和在！”  
龟梨搂住小女孩，在她的背上轻轻拍着。Theia将两只小手搭在龟梨肩上，嘟着嘴问：  
“那他们每天都要拍吗？每家每户都拍吗？好忙哦！”  
龟梨轻轻在Theia脸上弹了一下。  
“爹爹是艺人，又那么帅，所以他们才会拍的。哎哟哎哟……”  
Theia激动地踩到龟梨大腿上，在上面拼命踏步。  
“你这么义愤填膺是要做什么？”  
“保护爹爹！”  
Theia坚决地挥舞着小拳头。  
“Theia要保护爹爹！不让坏狗狗欺负爹爹！


	19. 王牌对王牌 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 4：王牌对王牌

龟梨推门进来的时候，赤西正好回头，两人的视线就这么对上了。  
“宝宝睡了？”  
龟梨点点头，关上卧室的门。  
赤西起身，走到他面前，右手大拇指指腹在他的脸上轻轻摩了一下。  
“哭了？”  
龟梨别开脸，抿了抿唇。赤西拉着他的手走到床边。  
“关于新闻的事，我想跟你谈谈。”  
“我也有这个打算。”  
龟梨认真地回答道。赤西看他这副认真的模样，不知怎的突然就心虚了。他神情尴尬地清了清喉咙。  
“Theia大概跟你说了吧？拍照的事情。”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨点了点头。  
“那是孩子的亲妈吧？”  
“嗯……”  
赤西底气不足地点了点头。不过他马上就辩解道：  
“但是这第二个，你看她发的推了吗？城田优那叫一个秒转……”  
龟梨冷着脸打断赤西。  
“我没问你，你那么急着澄清做什么？”  
“我这不是怕你误会嘛！”  
赤西腆着脸挨过来。龟梨又往旁边挪了一点。  
“小和你这是做什么？”  
“距离产生美。”  
“也产生小三。”  
赤西说着，也跟着往龟梨那边挪，大手一捞，强硬地把龟梨捞入怀中。  
龟梨拼命想要推开他。  
“干什么，你？离我这个小三远一点！”  
“你说什么？”  
赤西骤冷的声音从龟梨头顶传来。  
“你再说一遍试试看？”  
心里虽然嘀咕着“难道我说错了吗”，但是看到赤西那仿佛要吃人一般的目光，龟梨还是把那句话默默地咽了回去。  
赤西抱紧龟梨，在他头顶轻轻吻了一下。  
“我们两个之间，从来就没有什么第三者。硬要说有的话，那也是你白天是我的好夫人，晚上是我的浪小三。”  
“滚！”  
龟梨红着脸去推赤西——赤西把他抱得死紧，生怕一松手，这人就会从怀里飞走。  
在男人怀里安静地呆了一会儿，龟梨讷讷地问道：  
“你不觉得，我们俩的关系很奇怪吗？”  
“怎么会？”  
“怎么不会？”  
龟梨反问。  
“虽然你说什么幼儿园就开始喜欢我，但是那么小的事情怎么能当真？”  
“怎么不能当真了？”  
回身瞪了赤西一眼，龟梨示意他继续听自己说。  
“真要说我们俩开始有交集，是因为Theia的家访吧？虽然后来和你做了那种事情，但是在我看来，我们两个的交往，完全是建立在照顾Theia这件事情上的。”  
“小和，你能想通这点，觉得我们应该有更多二人世界的时间，我好感动！”  
赤西说着又要亲过来，龟梨急忙用手抵住他的肩膀，不让他靠近。  
“才不是这样。你不要老歪曲我的意思！”  
龟梨严肃地看着赤西。  
“就算我们不是恋人，我作为Theia的幼儿园老师，对她的宠爱也不会减少。既然孩子能和生母一起拍照，你们要在报纸上登出那种和乐融融的照片，为什么一家三口不真正一起生活呢？”  
“因为和你和女儿在一起，才是我想要的一家三口啊！”  
这大概是赤西第一次，如此深情而直接地对自己表白。龟梨愣了一下，脸上不自觉地爬满红晕。  
“可是，你明明就有……”  
“如果我说，我是为了追你，才要的这个孩子呢？”  
“你……什么意思？”  
龟梨不解地看着赤西。  
“什么叫为了追我，才要的……”  
这回，轮到赤西一脸严肃了。  
“我觉得我应该是个异性恋，至少是双性恋。我觉得，你应该也是。对吧？”


	20. 王牌对王牌 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 4：王牌对王牌

“所以你的意思是说，那个什么西是为了解决你们俩‘断子绝孙’的后顾之忧，才直接带着包子来追你的？”  
Ta chan啜了一口面前的野菜汁，左手捏了捏下巴。  
“这一招可真够绝的。”  
龟梨苦笑着摇了摇头。也不知为什么，这种事情，他没有第一个想到跟小圣老师相谈，反而选择了告诉才认识没多久的Ta chan——是因为跟小圣老师太熟了，很多话反而说不出口了吗？  
“他是这么说的啦，但是我不明白。”  
“哎呀，有时候事情搞太明白就没意思了。”  
龟梨下意识地去看在那边转来转去忙着把新出炉的面包上架的中丸。他凑到Ta chan跟前，低声问道：  
“你就不怕这话让他听到？”  
“听到就听到呗！”  
Ta chan一副大大咧咧的样子。  
“本来，在一起过日子并不意味着要牺牲自己的个人隐私啊，谁没个小金库啊是吧？聪明人就该给彼此留点私人空间。”  
这话听着倒是在理。不过——  
“难道，他的小金库，你也不感兴趣吗？”  
“哼哼。”  
Ta chan往那边看了一眼，正好中丸也回头看他。Ta chan嘴角扬起一抹得意的笑。  
“想知道，能知道，这是两件事情。”  
Ta chan拇指朝中丸那边一撇。  
“我俩高中就认识了。这么多年，虽然彼此知根知底，但有些不愿意说的，也就不会问。当然了，我的小金库要比他大些就是了。”  
说这话时，中丸正好端着新的茶点走过来。龟梨赶紧朝Ta chan使了个眼色。  
中丸给两人换了新的茶点，然后笑着在Ta chan的金发上揉了揉——龟梨觉得自己又不小心被泼了一脸狗粮。  
“真是的，早知道就不来了……”  
龟梨愤愤地踢着路上的小石子，脑子里不由自主地回想起今天和Ta chan的谈话。  
“小金库……哼，我这儿顶多一个存钱罐，可是赤西仁那家伙，央行都开启印钞机模式了吧？”  
不过话又说回来，要是整日思索那“小金库”里到底多少存款，有哪些币种，还不得累死自己，便宜了他人啊？  
“我们之间，没有小三。”  
“我是为了追你，才要的孩子。”  
抛开别的不说，赤西对自己的温柔体贴，还有Theia的乖巧可爱，都使自己深陷其中。可是，自己对赤西的感情，真的和赤西对自己的一样吗？  
想想自己和赤西，倒的确跟小圣老师和Junno，Ta chan和中丸不太一样。难道真的如赤西所言，因为大家都是直男，只是恰好对上眼了，所以如果有了孩子，就会少很多麻烦……  
“真的是这样么？”  
自言自语地嘟囔着，忽然感觉口袋一震——真是说曹操曹操到，小圣老师来短信了。  
“周六的比赛取消了。”  
“嗯？怎么突然就取消了呢？”  
诧异于这条短信，龟梨试着拨了个电话过去，却被告知：  
“对不起，您拨打的用户忙。请稍后再拨。”


	21. 王牌对王牌 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 4：王牌对王牌

小圣老师此刻根本没心思接电话——  
“让一让，麻烦让一让。”  
惨白的车床，推着身下血红一片的人，一刻不停地往手术室里赶。  
“心跳85，血压90……”  
小圣老师一直默不做声地跟在车床后面，听着护士不停地朝着对讲机报告病人的各项指标，然后，眼睁睁地看着车床被推进了抢救室。  
“叮。”  
刺耳的声响提示道，抢救室门上的红灯亮起。  
“真是的，这眼看就要比赛了，怎么会在练习的时候出这种事情！”  
小圣老师看了一眼急救室，又看了看表，随即转身，独自一人走了出去。  
“诶，你去哪里？”  
“出去一下。”  
小圣老师摆了摆手，走出了惨白喧闹哭声震天的医院。  
“这人……”  
经纪人摇了摇头。这年头，看多了这种一时“性”起的男男女女，好的时候都黏得跟牛皮糖似的，真要出了什么事，那就都是歌里唱的那样：多少同林鸟，成了分飞燕。  
谈恋爱也好，做炮友也罢，到头来坐在这里操碎心的，除了血亲挚爱，不就只剩自己这种专门负责收拾烂摊子的苦差事？  
“唉，以后再也不当经纪人了。”  
那么，小圣老师这是去哪儿了呢？  
“对不起，您拨打的用户忙，请稍后再拨。”  
龟梨把电话丢到桌上，烦躁地抓了抓头发。  
“怎么了？”  
赤西走进来。  
“还没打通电话？”  
龟梨努着嘴，点了点头。  
“我总感觉是出事了。”  
赤西坐到龟梨身边，搂了搂他的肩膀。  
“不会有事的，放心好了。话说，你这样我会很吃醋耶！”  
“少来。”  
龟梨白了赤西一眼，冷冷地拨开他搭在自己肩膀上的手。  
“我告诉你，小圣可是我的好哥们儿。”  
“那我还是你的好老公呢！”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
龟梨转过身子，严肃地看着赤西。  
“我们虽然做过那种事，也处于同居状态，但不代表我就，就……”  
“就怎样？”  
“就……”  
其实说到底，还是自己不愿承认，不愿正视自己的感情。  
龟梨正纠结于该如何回答赤西的问题，小圣老师的短信到了——  
“我终于也成已婚人士了。”  
“啊？”  
龟梨同赤西对视一眼，一脸震惊。


	22. 我们结婚吧 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 5：我们结婚吧

经纪人坐在一旁，看着躺在病床上的Junno，一脸愁容。Junno刚从急救室里推出来，因为伤的是腿上，所以只在腰上打了麻药。  
“唉……”  
“受伤的是我，你叹什么气？”  
“你是我的米饭班子啊！祖宗！”  
Junno咧了咧嘴角，将头分别向左右两侧微微扭了一下。经纪人猜想他是在找小圣老师，不由得摇了摇头。  
“医生说你这个要手术。怎么办，要联系你姐姐吗？”  
这时，一个漂亮的护士姐姐走进了病房，面无表情地通知：  
“田口淳之介，给你约了今天下午5点半的手术。”  
“诶？”  
经纪人愣了一下。Junno则是笑眯眯地朝护士点了点头。  
“知道了，谢谢。到时候就麻烦你们了！”  
护士平淡地嗯了一声，扭头就走了。经纪人凑到床边，刻意压低声音：  
“不是，这个……我可没资格帮你签字……”  
这时，有人在敞开的病房门上“嘟嘟”敲了两下。  
“他那膝盖不尽快手术，就只能当废品回收了。”  
进来的不是别人，正是神秘失踪了好几个小时的小圣老师！  
“你……来啦……”  
我还以为你跑路了呢——这话，经纪人可不敢说了。他双手在大腿的布料上搓了搓。  
“来得正好，我回车队取趟东西，顺便汇报一下情况。”  
“好的。”  
送走了经纪人，小圣老师回到病房，看着Junno那张一直保持着微笑的脸，从裤兜里掏出两本小本本，“啪”的甩在田口胸前的被子上。  
“我告诉你！你从今天起，就是法定的老子的人了！”  
大概是腰麻的作用传到了大脑皮层，Junno大概愣了有将近10秒，才成功消化了小圣老师的话。他几乎是颤抖着手，摸起砸在胸前的小本本——笨手笨脚地翻了半天才翻开，里面当真写着自己和小圣老师两人的名字，还有照片。  
“你从哪里找来的照……”  
扭过头想问问题，才发现身边的人早已满脸潮湿，眼泪还在顺着方正的脸颊，叭嗒叭嗒地往下掉。  
注意到Junno看过来的视线，小圣老师急忙用手背在脸上揉了一把。  
“我告诉你！要不是想着赶紧给你把手术通知书给签了，老子才不会就这么便宜了你呢！”  
只可惜，他越是在脸上擦，眼泪就掉得越凶，到最后，干脆用袖子把眼睛遮住，埋头呜呜哭了起来。  
“你混蛋！呜呜……出这么大的事情，害得老子都吓尿了呜呜……妈的，老子最亲爱的爷爷走的时候都没哭……呜呜，老子的形象都被你给毁了……呜呜呜……”  
转身就要躲去厕所，手腕被Junno握住了。  
“过来。”  
虽然仍是笑脸盈盈语气温柔，却透着一股强硬的态度。  
“把脸凑过来。”  
小圣老师岂是那种乖乖听话的人？他一屁股坐到床边，伏下身子，主动亲吻躺在病床上的爱人，顺便糊了他一脸的鼻涕和眼泪。  
Junno可不在乎。他笑眯眯地回应着小圣老师的吻，直到两人气喘吁吁分开，他才微微欠起身子，往小圣老师最敏感的右耳后舔了一下。  
“嗯！”  
“谢谢你，亲爱的。我爱你。”


	23. 我们结婚吧 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 5：我们结婚吧

“嘛，就是这么回事。”  
小圣老师语气平静地说着，仿佛拉家常一般，向前来探病的赤西、龟梨一家宣布自己和Junno的婚讯。  
“喝饱没？”  
手术完第三天，Junno的饮食正在从半流质慢慢向正常过渡。本来就没伤在手上，可他却一副心安理得“病人最大”的模样，尽情享受着新婚丈夫的细心照顾。  
“嗯。谢谢亲爱的！”  
Junno在吸管上咬了一下，朝小圣老师抛了个媚眼。小圣老师无奈地翻了个白眼。  
“这儿可有小孩子，注意点。你要是这么精神，中午就自己吃饭，别让我喂了。”  
“Theia已经不是小孩子咯！”  
一直坐在龟梨腿上的小女孩举手发言。  
“Theia要保护爹爹的！对吧，和和？”  
Theia回过头，对着龟梨眨巴她那双水汪汪的大眼睛。  
龟梨笑着用食指点住Theia的红唇。  
“不是说好要保密的吗？怎么自己先说出来了？”  
“啊！”  
Theia赶紧捂住嘴巴，还偷偷看一旁的赤西。  
“爹爹什么都没听见！什么都没听见哦！”  
“喂喂！你们这是来探病的吗？妥妥是来泼狗粮的吧？”  
小圣老师笑着过来赶人，顺便抱起Theia，用下巴的胡渣蹭她的脸。  
“哦呵呵呵呵……”  
Theia被蹭得咯咯直笑，在小圣老师怀里扭来扭去，看得原本还被女儿的“保卫宣言”感动得一塌糊涂的赤西忍不住黑了脸。  
赤西一把夺回女儿，摁到自己腿上，箍得牢牢的。  
“乖乖，你这样不行，怎么能随随便便被男生拐跑呢？太危险了！”  
说着还用手背拼命蹭女儿的脸。  
“你看，脸都被怪蜀黍的胡渣蹭花了。以后要蹭胡子，爹爹给你蹭。”  
“嗯……才不要……”  
没想到居然会在众目睽睽之下被女儿嫌弃，赤西只觉得自己一张俊脸都无处可去了！然而万万没想到的是，更令他心碎的还在后面——  
“人家的脸脸，是要留着跟健酱亲亲的！”  
“诶？！”  
赤西和龟梨齐齐被震惊了！  
“谁是健酱？”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
小圣老师笑得趴倒在Junno身上直喘。Junno温柔地抚着他的背帮他顺气，顺便不嫌事儿大的问了一句：  
“是那个经常跟着你练空手道的健酱吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈就是他，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”


	24. 我们结婚吧 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 5：我们结婚吧

把赤西、龟梨一家送走之后，中丸和Ta chan也提着食盒来看望Junno了。之后又陆陆续续来了好几拨人，大多是Junno的队友，还有车队里的工作人员。好不容易把最后一拨探视的队伍送走，已经超过规定时间将近半个钟头了。  
“啊……累死了……”  
一屁股瘫坐在椅子上，小圣老师歪着脑袋，眯缝着眼瞪视那个靠在床头笑盈盈的男人。  
“笑笑笑，笑屁呀！你说你是不是太过分？老子要猫在这里照顾你不说，还要帮你招呼一帮又一帮的客人！说！你要怎么赔偿老子？”  
“陪你一辈子，够不够？”  
Junno伸长手臂，抓住小圣老师的手腕，将他拉到床边坐下。  
“别动不动就酸我，臭不要脸。”  
每次看到小圣老师红着脸还要摆出一副凶神恶煞的高傲姿态，Junno就喜欢得不得了。大手扣住小圣老师那颗动来动去的脑袋，Junno在爱人的唇上啄了一下。  
“虽然膝盖还很痛，但是我很高兴。”  
小圣老师红着脸给了Junno的肩膀一拳。  
“痛还高兴，你是不是脑子也给撞出坑来了？”  
“小圣为我哭得那么伤心，我当然高兴了。证明我的待遇是不一样的么！”  
“滚！老子那天表现失常而已。”  
“而且，有多少人来看我们，就等于有多少人见证了我们两个。我可以很骄傲地告诉他们，这是我的法定另一半，多唔！唔唔……”  
“你再说一句试试！”  
小圣老师羞得两耳通红，捂着Junno的嘴不让他再胡说八道。  
撇开医院里这对新婚夫夫不说，赤西家里，Theia 也因为自己的“胡说八道”付出了惨痛的代价！  
“小家伙，老实交代！跟那个健酱是怎么认识的！”  
“呜呜……呜哇……”  
被爹爹摁在腿上，随时都有可能屁屁开花的Theia吓得哇哇大哭，两只小爪子扑腾着向龟梨求救——只可惜，这一次，龟梨也没能和她站在统一革命战线了。  
“Theia小乖乖，现在世道不太平，不可以随便和男孩子交往，知道吗？”  
龟梨两手按在Theia的肩膀上，语重心长地看着女儿。  
Theia嘟着小嘴，一脸委屈。  
“可是，健酱不是随便的男孩子……”  
“反正不准就是不准！”  
赤西冷着脸命令，一把将女儿扛在肩上，往她的小房间去了。  
“诶，你们去哪儿？”  
龟梨急忙跟着要进去。  
“和和！”  
“赤西仁，你别真的揍她！”  
赤西一手托稳肩上的女儿，一手拽住房门，挡住想要进来的龟梨。  
“以下是父女密谈时间。”  
说着就把龟梨挡在外面关上了门，还笑眯眯地眨了眨眼。  
可怜龟梨只得隔着门板，无力地吆喝：  
“赤西仁你要是敢揍她，今晚就别回来睡了！”  
赤西当然不舍得揍自家亲亲女儿，顶多就是吓唬吓唬她。而她把女儿扛进房间，也的确是为了同她进行父女密谈。  
“Theia亲爱的……”  
赤西把女儿放到床上，自己也跟着跪到床上，一大一小两人面对面正坐着。  
“爹爹你不要打Theia屁屁……Theia会乖乖的，不跟健酱亲亲……”  
Theia眨巴着那双水汪汪的大眼睛，两只小手死死护住垫在床上的圆屁屁，一副泫然若泣的可怜表情。  
赤西原本就只打算吓唬一下女儿，这下更是心头软得一塌糊涂，搂着女儿不愿撒手。  
“Theia我的乖宝宝……”  
想想自己也是罪大恶极，成天让女儿被奇怪的八卦包围着，还要和一年都见不上一两面的“亲妈”假装亲密配合拍照……  
“爹爹……”  
Theia被赤西抱在怀里，小手在爹爹的胸口轻轻抚了两下。  
“爹爹不哭，不哭。Theia会保护爹爹的。”  
本来还没打算哭的赤西，这下倒真的红了眼睛。他吸了吸鼻子，揉了揉女儿的头发。  
“对不起啊，Theia，让你拍那些奇怪的照片，还有在报纸上登那些奇怪的话……”  
“Theia要保护爹爹嘛。Theia懂的。”  
小女孩有模有样地拍了拍赤西的肩膀。  
“不过爹爹，Theia真的要有弟弟或者妹妹了吗？”  
“呃……”  
赤西顿了一下，才迟疑地点了点头。  
“是……吧……”  
小女孩一听这话，兴奋地在赤西脸上吧唧亲了一口。  
“那爹爹你就专心照顾弟弟或者妹妹吧！Theia有和和就够了！”


	25. 我们结婚吧 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 5：我们结婚吧

“呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼……”  
要不是想着女儿在隔壁房间睡觉，龟梨必然抱着枕头笑得满床打滚，而不是像现在这般，只能把头埋在枕头里，肩膀抖得一塌糊涂。  
赤西在一旁扶额叹气。  
“你说，这要不是亲女儿，能说出这样的话吗？”  
“你老婆一定是个毒舌……哈哈呼呼呼呼呼呼……”  
龟梨说了没两句，忍不住又闷头到枕头里开始笑了。  
“亏你知道自己毒舌，啊？”  
赤西猛虎下山一般砸到龟梨身上，大手照着他撅起的屁股就是一巴掌。  
“啊！”  
龟梨痛叫一声，双手捂住屁股，愤恨地扭头瞪赤西，直把赤西瞪得欲火焚身。他强硬地拨开龟梨的手，“啪”地又往屁股上呼了一巴掌。  
“啊！你个混蛋！”  
这下龟梨可火了。他翻转身子，怒目圆睁地瞪视赤西。  
“干什么啊你？”  
“干你！”  
赤西笑着抓住龟梨挥舞抵抗的两只爪子，沿着他的额头一路往下，亲过眉毛，亲过眼角，亲过鼻尖，亲过脸颊，最后亲到那两瓣聒噪的软唇。  
“嗯……赤西仁你个……嗯，禽兽，嗯……”  
龟梨呜噜呜噜地骂着，手脚并用地圈住赤西的身子，追逐着他的舌尖不甘示弱。  
“小和……我亲爱的小和……”  
两人上面忘情地纠缠着彼此的唇舌，下面动作也一刻没停。龟梨急三火四地扯开赤西的睡衣纽扣，两手摁在他胸口一顿乱摸。赤西则是将龟梨的身体尽可能地同自己相贴，隔着裤子顶撞两人下身的兴奋物件，同时伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，翻出套套准备开始一场大战。  
“你个混蛋，每次都用这招……”  
龟梨愤恨地在赤西左肩咬了一口，下身更凑近一点，主动扭腰磨蹭。  
“嗯……啊……”  
赤西爽到两眼发红，不忘在扒龟梨的裤子同时，在那光滑嫩臀上印上一座五指山。  
“你要不在我身上发浪，能屡试不爽？”  
“我说的是你不好好承认错误，总想蒙混过关这……啊……不要突然进来……啊……”  
脊背酥麻得撑不住身子，龟梨仰面倒在床上。虽然知道身下是柔软的枕头，但赤西还是贴心地用手护住龟梨的后脑勺。  
“混蛋，每次都只知道马后炮……”  
嘴上骂着，其实龟梨内心还是挺为赤西的这些小细节打动的。说起来，自己虽然是半推半就地和赤西开始同居的，但是赤西对自己的好，都是渗透在日常生活里的点点滴滴。他会担心自己晚归，他也会经常问起自己和别的小朋友的相处，他会因为自己跟中丸或者小圣老师走得近而吃醋，他还会……  
“混蛋混蛋你就是个混蛋！”  
龟梨突然照着赤西的胸口一阵狂捶，然后抱紧他，主动用身后一张一阖的小穴去够赤西的分身。  
“你……啊……你明明都有老婆了……还，还来招惹我……啊……现在又在这里给我装可怜……啊……你说你是不是混蛋……啊，啊……”  
“是的是的，我就是天下第一大混蛋……”  
赤西抱紧龟梨，下身就是一阵猛攻。  
“可是小和，你一定要相信我，我赤西仁的老婆，永远只有你龟梨和也一个人。”  
“我信……啊……信你……啊，啊……才有鬼啊……”


	26. 我们结婚吧 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 5：我们结婚吧

转眼，过了新年，2月份就到龟梨的生日了。去年的生日，龟梨是下班后跟小圣老师还有几个要好的同事一起吃饭庆祝的。今年的生日，估计是要跟赤西家的一大一小一起过了。  
“混蛋赤西仁，一大早就通知我说订了蛋糕，存心要把我锁在家里吗？哼！”  
不过心里还是有点小sweet的，毕竟这是除爸妈以外，第一个别人帮自己订的生日蛋糕呢！  
终于到了生日那天。  
前一晚折腾了大半夜才睡，龟梨早晨醒来的时候，脸上已经压着一张光滑柔软的小包子脸了。  
“嗯……Theia……”  
龟梨揉揉眼睛，确定压在身上的确实是Theia，便双手托着她的胳肢窝，把她举了起来。  
“哇哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Theia哈哈笑着，两只小脚在空中乱蹬。龟梨笑着弯一下手臂，然后又一下子把Theia举起来。  
“哇哈哈哈哈……肚肚好痒哦哈哈哈哈……”  
赤西走进房间，就见一大一小两个宝贝在床上又笑又闹。他微笑着敲了敲房门。  
“嘿，嘿，再不起来你俩可都要迟到咯！”  
龟梨将Theia放到肚子上，随即坐起身——  
“哇哈哈哈哈！好像滑梯哦！”  
顺着龟梨起身的曲线，一屁股滑到了床上的Theia笑得更开心了。  
赤西走进来，逮住龟梨刚从领口冒出来的脑袋，在他脸上亲了一下。  
“污！”  
Theia刚准备用两只小肉爪捂住眼睛，屁屁就被爹爹掐了一下。  
“哎哟！”  
赤西佯怒道：  
“跟和和说了没？”  
“啊！”  
Theia赶紧坐直身子，搂住龟梨的脖子，吧唧往他的另一边脸上亲了一下。  
“和和生日快乐！”  
“谢谢，亲爱的Theia小宝贝！”  
龟梨捧着Theia的脸亲了又亲，然后拉过赤西，也在他脸上亲了一下。  
“爹爹也是。”  
龟梨并没有意识到自己对赤西的称呼有什么问题，但是赤西却在听得背过身，吸了吸鼻子。  
“那啥，快点起床准备出门了。”  
“嗯。”  
中午课间的时候，龟梨正要拆小圣老师送的礼物，赤西的短信到了。  
“弘美姐说想Theia了，放学了我送她过去。”  
龟梨刚想回复说“我们不一起过去吃饭吗”，赤西又一条短信接了进来：  
“你下班了先去Marueda拿蛋糕吧，我送完女儿过去接你。”  
这都什么跟什么呀！  
龟梨丈二和尚摸不着头脑，刚刚拆礼物的兴奋心情也消减了许多——他因此错过了小圣老师藏在礼物里的温馨提示，直接收了一份终极大礼！


	27. 我们结婚吧 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 5：我们结婚吧

因为今天不用带Theia回家，所以龟梨难得有机会跟Ta chan一路。  
“啊，真难得，能和小龟老师一起回家。”  
Ta chan背着他的斜挎包，四仰八叉地在前面走着。龟梨从后面“欣赏”他那螃蟹一般的霸道走路姿势，脑海里不禁产生疑惑：那次自己在店门口听到的骚浪呻吟，真是这个大大咧咧的人发出的？  
要说小圣老师虽然也是风风火火的性格，但其实内心相当细腻。可是眼前这位体育老师嘛……  
龟梨还在想着些不着边际的东西，Ta chan已经走快几步，兴奋地一推店门——  
“我回来了！”  
被撞得叮零当啷乱响一气的风铃吵醒了龟梨，他拉了拉衣服下摆，也跟着进了店。  
“欢迎光临。”  
中丸笑着走过来，主动帮Ta chan摘下肩上的书包，顺便对龟梨说：  
“恭喜恭喜！蛋糕早就准备好啦！”  
龟梨的脸不自觉一红。  
“恭喜什么啊，过个生日而已。”  
“哦？”  
中丸同Ta chan对视一眼。  
“嘛……也是要庆祝的嘛，对不对？”  
Ta chan忙不迭地点头。他往外看了一眼。  
“哇，也来得太快了吧！”  
龟梨也跟着往外看，随即脸色突变，快步出了面包店，照着门口那辆拉风的阿斯顿马丁的车窗“砰砰”直拍。  
车里的赤西摇下车窗，笑得一脸温柔。  
“帅哥，上车吧！哦，别忘了蛋糕！”  
说着打开车门，一把将龟梨拽进车里，另一手接过中丸追出来递上的蛋糕。  
“谢啦！”  
“赤西仁你到底搞什么咕……嗯……”  
被摁在车座上一顿亲，赤西狠狠地在龟梨唇上吮了个够，才舍得放开。  
“要不是今天有重要的事要做，我真恨不得在车里办了你！”  
“滚吧你！”  
重要的事？龟梨推开赤西，坐直身子，拉了拉被弄皱的衣服。  
“走吧！我倒要看看，你能搞出什么事啦！”  
龟梨只当赤西是要带自己吃一顿烛光晚餐浪漫一把，哪想——  
“小和。”  
赤西饱含深情地呼唤了一声，龟梨不由得愣了一下。  
“你，你干嘛突然……喂！”  
赤西突然在龟梨面前单膝跪下，吓得龟梨赶紧跳下高脚椅，想把赤西扶起来。  
“干什么啊你，这么多人看着呢！”  
龟梨一边拽赤西，一边紧张地环顾四周——果然，周围已经有客人在往他们这边看了。  
“赤西仁你发什么神经？”  
龟梨又羞又恼，脸涨得通红。赤西抓住他的手，目光真诚。  
“结婚吧，我们。”  
“诶？”  
这下，龟梨彻底愣住了。  
一旁有人认出了赤西，窃窃私语道：  
“那不是赤西仁吗？唱歌那个。”  
“对啊对啊，大泼猴。”  
“明明就是史上最帅二郎神好吗！”  
“等等，他不是结婚了的吗？我记得好像都快生第二个娃了吧？”  
“就是啊！这算婚内出轨吗？还是个曲线球！”  
“不过说起来，他老婆好像也是演员吧？但是从来就没见他俩同框过啊！连结婚发表都没有……”  
“所以说那种婚姻要不要都罢了！我看那个小哥就和他很配。”  
“有耶有耶！”  
旁边的声音再小，在如此敏感的环境里，也是轻易能够传入龟梨的耳朵里的——此刻  
“赤西仁”的他，只恨不得能化身土拨鼠，现场挖洞地遁逃跑。  
“赤西仁，你……”  
“或许以后很长一段时间，你我身边都会充斥着这样的非议和窃窃私语，即便如此，我也想尽我所能爱你，护你。我，赤西仁，想和你和宝宝一起，组建一个幸福的家庭。龟梨和也，你愿意吗？”  
周围的惊呼和议论，甚至捂都捂不住的拍照声，都没有办法挤进龟梨的耳膜。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，不得不大口大口地喘息，才能缓解紧紧压迫在胸口的那种沉闷的钝感。  
“我，我能拒绝吗？”  
他哑着声音问——周围立刻响起一阵唏嘘声。  
赤西一直仰着的头蓦地垂下，耷拉在身侧的拳头握得死紧，指甲几乎嵌进肉里去。过了好一会儿，他才重新抬起头，挤出一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
“当然。我爱你，所以你的所有选择，我都会尊重。”  
“哼。”  
龟梨的嘴角扯起一抹冷艳。他蹲下身子，同赤西视线持平。  
“小爷我偏不拒绝，怎么着嗷！”  
怎么着？当然是把你先这么着，再那么着咯！  
管他偷拍也好，密录也好，反正这一刻，就是新郎亲吻新郎的神圣时刻！  
——我警告你，答应你可不代表我会对你既往不咎哦！  
——老婆最大！老婆随便揪！晚上让我啾啾就好！  
“滚！赤西仁！那是我的生日蛋糕！我要吃的！”  
“来来来，两张小嘴都要吃！”  
“啊……你个禽……啊……”  
也不知这两人啥时才能开结婚发布会呢？嘛，反正小日子过得甜蜜舒心就好。


End file.
